James' day dream
by Kindred01
Summary: "007 ARE YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME?" Bond opens his eyes and looked at the Quartermaster who was glaring at him; James looked up at him with a large wicked grin on his face. "You weren't were you?"


_Quincy was in prison for hacking MI6, he sighed as he rubbed his eyes taking off his glasses he is 18 years old and he got caught hacking, or rather the man who hired him left him to take the blame and here he is serving a 3 year prison sentences. He sighed as he looked down at the bruises on his wrist form one of the prisoners who though as he looked like 'fawn' or so this prisoner said, he tried to fuck him in the middle of the food hall however he was saved by some tall government agent. "Quincy!" Came the sharp yell, he looked up to see the guard standing there._

 _"Your daddy is here." He smirked at him and Quincy couldn't help but roll his eyes._

 _Ever since the Government agent has saved him from the big prisoner he has been sending him gift and visiting him, he got special treatment by the other guards and he was moved to a better cell in the safest part of the prison. So yeah he's got himself a sugar daddy, he sighed and got up from the bed and walked over to the guard and let him lead him to where the Agent is waiting for him. He got a little worried when he found himself in the shower room the guards left the large white tiled room. Quincy turned and looked at the man stood there with his file in his hands "Quincy Samuel James, 18 years old. Orphaned at the age of 4 brought up by his grandmother who died 6 years go. Top of your class, your IQ is impressive and as of last years you were arrested for hacking IM6 and stealing information." The man said, Quincy frowned as he watched him walk around him. "You have impressed my employer and she wishes to hire you."_

 _"What?" He asked as he tilted is head_

 _"My boss wants to hire you, he asked me to make sure you say yes."_

 _"So the presents and the moving me to a better cell is your way of…"_

 _"No that was me wooing you so once you say yes to the job I can have a reason to visit you in your offices and fuck you on the desk." Quincy just blinked at him and warped his arms around himself._

 _"You're very direct Mr Bond." His cheek were burning red as the man walked over to him and let his hand slide over his stomach making Quincy gasp as said hand grip his cock though his trousers._

 _His mind went back for a second leaving Bond enough time to pull Quincy's shirt over his head "As much as I would love to fuck you under the water I don't want to get my suit wet." Bond purred, he found himself letting out a needy whimper as he pushed against the wall and lift him up onto the bar. The dark haired teen let out another moan as he felt his trousers and boxers get whipped off him leaving him naked and shivering. The man hadn't touched him much but he felt like his cock was throbbing and aching like he has been on the edge for hours. "Virgin." Bond chuckled as he unbuckled his belt and open his trousers free his large cock._

 _"You're not human." Quincy whimpered, seeing the size of the man's cock. He has watched porn and has seen big cocks but this one seem monstrous in size, the blonde smirked as he pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and then open the cap and covered his fingers in the lube before pushing the digit into Quincy's backside, the young man moaned as he arched his back moaning as he held onto the bar as the agent fucked him on his finger and then adding another finger and started to stretching him open. He watched the teen moaned and roll his hips trying to fuck himself on the man's fingers. After the third fingers Quincy has already has cum twice he was a mess and Bond hasn't even fucked him yet._

 _"I'm not going to put my cock in you until your say yes to the job." Bond told him, Quincy moaned and open his eyes to look at him._

 _"Yes-yes I will be take the job!" He cried out._

 _Pulling his fingers free Bond covered his cock in lube and then pushed himself into the teen. Quincy looked down and watched as the large cock fill him up inch by inch "Oh god oh god!" He cried as he placed his hand on Bond's shoulders._

 _"See my cock fits you perfectly." He grinned as he started to draw his hips back and push back in listening to the teen cry out._

 _"S…Stop it hurts." He sobbed; he buried his face into the man's shoulders and shivered,_

 _"Shhh you will get used to it." He whispered, as he mouthed at Quincy's shoulders until he calmed down, the teen started to roll his lips slightly and let out a moan at he felt the tip of the cock touch the bundle of nerves inside of him. The blonde agent let the teen take control for now as he kisses him on the lips and moving his mouth down to his throat and mouthing at his skin. "That's it Quincy doesn't feel good?" He purred as moans fall from his lips as his hips move faster._

 _"Please Mr Bond."_

 _Grinning from ear to ear the man in the smart suit grabbed Quincy hips and started to rock into him slowly building up seeped until he was pounding the slim body he pinned to the wall. He let his teeth sink into the slender shoulder marking the teen as his. Bond groaned at the tight passage around his cock he knew he wouldn't last much longer with the pretty boy being so tight so he kept moving at that pace. Quincy got louder with his moans and whimpers as he dug his nails into Bond's back trying to claw at his skin but only getting his suit jacket. "Come for me Quincy." He growled in his ear….._

"007 ARE YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME?" Bond opens his eyes and looked at the Quartermaster who was glaring at him; James looked up at him with a large wicked grin on his face. "You weren't were you?" Q growled at him

"I was just day dreaming." He grunted as rocked in his chair a glass of whisky in his hands.

"Day dreaming?" He asked "God I don't want to know what you were thinking about." He sighed as he sat down behind his desk. James sat up and leaned in closer to him and poured the Quartermaster a drink.

"You will."


End file.
